


Pet Name

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Knowing Kuroo, Daichi thought that once they got together, Kuroo would be all pet names on him in every waking moment. He was already imagining being called ‘baby’, ‘honey’, ‘sweetheart’, or even the more atrocious ones like ‘cutie patootie’ or whatever—Daichi was sure Kuroo would come up with something horrible.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 56





	Pet Name

Knowing Kuroo, Daichi thought that once they got together, Kuroo would be all pet names on him in every waking moment. He was already imagining being called ‘baby’, ‘honey’, ‘sweetheart’, or even the more atrocious ones like ‘cutie patootie’ or whatever—Daichi was sure Kuroo would come up with something horrible. **  
**

But turned out, Kuroo still called him ‘Sa’amura’—Daichi had to admit that the drawl he did whenever he called him that had grown on him—or just regular ‘Daichi’.

However, when it was just the two of them, in the secrecy of their room, Kuroo would call him ‘baby’ in a low and soft tone.

“Good morning, baby. Rise and shine,” —when he woke Daichi up from his sleep. 

“Smells good, baby. I’ll wash the dishes since you’ve cooked for us already,” —when he just got home and kissed Daichi’s temple softly.

“Hey, baby. Miss you,” —when they haven’t met for a few days since Kuroo was on a business trip. 

And Daichi _loved_ it. It made him feel special, since that tone was only for him to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
